Dunkle liebe
by Hija de humo y hueso
Summary: ¿Cuanto puedes aguantar? ¿Cuán densa es la oscuridad de tu interior? "Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente entre la sombra y el alma."
1. Intérnate en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko, sin embargo sus personalidades han sido variadas hasta ser más grotescas y oscuras. Así como la ambientación y el ámbito en el que se desarrolla la historia.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el dark love, Dunkle liebe no es para ti.

Si no te gusta el MC, Dunkle liebe no es para ti.

Si no te gustan las relaciones tóxicas, lenguaje vulgar y crudo, abuso, situaciones perturbantes y sangrientas y buscas una historia donde sus protagonistas tengan una relación de color de rosa, definitivamente Dunkle liebe **no** es para ti.

Leer bajo vuestro propio riesgo, las autoras no se harán cargo de problemas de corazón u histeria por parte de las lectoras.

 _En un principio esta historia es rat M, pero no aparece en el common de historias, así que lo hemos cambiado a T para que a ustedes les aparezca en el inicio._

 _Pto FF, siempre tocando los huevos la conchatumadre._

* * *

La sociedad humana siempre trata de ocultar su parte oscura. Sus bajos fondos, los suburbios.

La mayoría de personas prefieren el cliché, el lujo, al aburguesamiento. Espacios limpios y controlados, sitios legales, cosas que puedan ser peligrosas pero donde no corran un riesgo real, y cuando se encuentran a alguien de "baja calaña" cambian de acera.

¿Nunca has caminado por la calle y visto como las señoras cogen su bolso? ¿Nunca has estado en este tipo de situación?

Nos temen. Y tienen razón.

Pero la realidad es otra. A la gente le gusta la adrenalina. Y no digo que la controlada no este bien, pero siempre se puede tener más. Los seres humanos son bestias insaciables, quieren más y más. Unos golosos incontrolables.

Y en esta ciudad dos bandas controlan estos mercados.

 **Dunkle Wölfe**

Comenzó siendo una subrama de la mafia alemana, su fundador, Jean-Luis Leunam era el vicepresidente del cartel alemán, pero tras su mudanza a Sweeville por la salud de su mujer unos cuantos miembros le siguieron para velar por su seguridad y familia, creando así un pequeño club que más tarde crecería hasta dominar la mitad de la ciudad. Ahora, su hijo Castiel es quien está al cargo de la organización.

A Dunkle Wölfe se les caracteriza por sus cazadoras negras, con un gran lobo aullando a la luna en la parte trasera y las siglas de su club en la zona delantera, a la altura del corazón.

Son propietarios de la parte sur de la ciudad, siendo dueños de la mayoría de discotecas de esa zona. El tráfico de heroína y estupefacientes entra en su jurisdicción, utilizan empresas fantasma para el blanqueo del dinero, y a pesar de que la mayoría de la ciudad sabe de sus tretas, nunca han sido arrestados.

 _Feroz como una bestia._

 **Giftig Schäde**

Ellos se creen los dueños legítimos de la ciudad, y lo son. Han sido los gobernantes de Sweeville desde cientos de años, pasando siempre de generación en generación.

Sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando Dunkle Wölfe entró en escena, y más aún con el cambio de jefe. Francis dio el poder a su hijo, Mikhael, quien cambió muchas cosas.

Ahora Mikhael, junto con su hijo Nathaniel se encargan del club. Nathaniel como asistente y encargado de las conexiones exteriores.

Giftig Schäde es dueño de la parte norte de la ciudad. En su poder está uno de los burdeles más famosos de Sweeville, L'amour, así como muchas otras franquicias de la misma calaña y una pequeña y encantadora cafetería llamada Pays des merveilles, donde se sirve más que café y pasteles.

Su emblema es una calavera con el símbolo de tóxico en el interior de su boca. Sus siglas, al igual que Dunkle Wölfe, las llevan en la parte delantera.

 _Tóxico y letal._

 _Sin embargo hay un territorio neutro. Un lugar a las afueras, en un antiguo subterraneo. L'Enfer es el paraíso de la depravación, y su dueño, Dante, la peor escoria con la que te podrías encontrar en tu vida._

* * *

—¿Quién es este?— una uña femenina señaló la imagen que había sido arrojada delante de ella. Sus ojos de vídrio barrieron la imagen. —Está bueno, ¿te lo estás follando?— la sonrisa se extendió pos sus labios con picardía. Alzó la vista para observar a su amiga.

Anne-Sophie esbozó una mueca de asco. Su mirada gritaba claramente "¿eres gilipollas o te lo haces?". Líz largó una carcajada, revolcándose en las sábanas malva de la cama.

—Vale, no me pegues " _Nefrit_ ".— comentó recibiendo una gruñido de su amiga. Los irises verdes parecieron oscurecerse ante la burla. —Ya, va. Dime porque me estás enseñando esto y para qué.

Nefrit se relamió los labios y tomó una silla. La colocó del revés y se sentó en ella, dejando el respaldo entre sus muslos.

—Ese de ahí— pronunció casi con asco mientras lo señalaba con su uña negra —es el enemigo. Aléjate de él. Que se te grabe en la cabeza.— y con eso se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Líz observó una vez más la imagen ante ella. Los cabellos rojos como el fuego le recordaron a L'Enfer y a su dueño. Exhaló un suspiro y se echó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Bueno, al menos tengo imaginación— murmuró para sí misma mientras levantaba la imagen sobre su cabeza— ... y dedos.

* * *

 **Y ACÁ LES TRAIGO LA PINSHI FICHA MIJITAS, AY NO MAME MÁS**

•Nombre: [Creo que está claro :c]

•Apellido: [No pos… ]

•Apodo: [Seguramente será como le llamen en el club]

•Edad: [Pos como que de 17 a 21]

•Club: [Puedes elegir que el oc se una a uno de los clubs o que sea una civil]

•Físico: [EJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEE]

•Personalidad: [Inserte descripción de la psique de su oc]

•Ocupación: [Si tienen algún cargo en el club o algún trabajo dentro o fuera de este.

Ejemplo: [Trabaja en una cafetería. Trabaja sirviendo bebidas en el club. Trabaja de cocinera en la casa club. Trabaja como stripper en el club… Toda esa verga :v]

•Gustos y disgustos: [Toda esa vaina inútil que luego nadie pone pero que todo el mundo pide]

•Historia: [CUENTEN LA TRAGEDIA]

•Como llegó al club: [Después de la tragedia por qué llego donde está o cómo

Ejemplo: Era hija de una de las prostitutas del club y blablabalabla]

•Chico: [Los machos cabríos peludos disponibles son Nathaniel, Armin, Dimitry y Lysandro]

•Extra: [Pues eso]

Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en contactar con nosotras. Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos :v

Este fic ha sido patrocinado por **arre que no te lo digo que me matan.**

ACÁ UNIÉNDONOS CONTRA TODO MAL. ANANANANANANANANANA~

AAAAAAY ME MATA LA ESPALDA JDR. Quiero mi sandwich de queso pta bida.

Estoy llenando esto de pura mierda, debería parar, pero es que no puedo :C ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA CARAJO!

Me estoy haciendo una lista de reproducción para ir escuchando mientras escribo esta mamada de fic. ¿Quieren que ponga canciones?

 _Bunny:¿Algo que comentar para el fic?_

 _Crow:_ _Pues que ahora mismo me centraré en colaborar contigo, que mis historias estarán paradas por un breve tiempo, y que mucho lof pa todos_

Ay, nos jodió a todos, me quedé sin actualizaciones de la perra :

 **Y YASTÁ. QUÉ TIENEN QUE DECIR A ESTO. Es como... ¡Surprise madafaka! Efestivo. Dejen su review con lo que piensan ejejejejejeej**

Bale, ia paro.

xoxo


	2. Piloto

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el dark love, Dunkle liebe no es para ti.

Si no te gusta el MC, Dunkle liebe no es para ti.

Si no te gustan las relaciones tóxicas, lenguaje vulgar y crudo, abuso, situaciones perturbantes y sangrientas y buscas una historia donde sus protagonistas tengan una relación de color de rosa, definitivamente Dunkle liebe **no** es para ti.

Leer bajo vuestro propio riesgo, las autoras no se harán cargo de problemas de corazón u histeria por parte de las lectoras.

* * *

El ruido del club inundaba sus oídos, le haría estremecerse si no estuviese tan jodidamente acostumbrada a quedarse sorda por aquella música chabacana que parecía gustarle tanto a su "padre".

Arrastró la mirada por sus alrededores. Las luces de neón pegadas a las paredes desnudas eran la poca iluminación que tenían en aquellos momentos, y las luces de neón siempre significaban una cosa: Fiesta. Por eso ella las amaba tanto.

Los colores azules y rosas bailaban acompañando a las chicas que mecían sus cuerpos con provocación en las barras, sus caderas se balanceaban en una danza hipnótica que provocaba la distracción de muchos. Aquellos cerdos llevados por la lujuria estaban a sus pies, era algo que admiraba de ellas. Muchos podían verlas como simples putas que se desnudaban por dinero o que vendían sus cuerpos con tal de sacar una tajada, pero la realidad era que ellas decidían si querían dedicarse a ello. Algunas sí era cierto que estaban obligadas, eran un pago de sangre. Mujeres ajenas a este mundo, o quizás no tan ajenas, que habían sido llevadas al club para que los deudores saldaran las cuentas. Y Mikhael las aceptaba, pero para salvarlas. Les daba otra oportunidad para empezar su vida, y muchas elegían tener poder, el poder para dominar a los hombres, hacerles rogar porque les tocasen, porque les mirasen. Eran poderosas… Encima del escenario.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse lentamente en su cara a medida que recorría la habitación. El club estaba lleno de nuevo. Eso era bueno para el negocio, pero sobre todo para ella, así podía perder de vista el encargado de vigilarla de turno.

Estiró sus piernas por el respaldo del sillón de terciopelo rojo, la tela del vestido se deslizó por la pálida piel de sus muslos como una invitación. El humo del tábaco y otras sustancias había hecho mella en ella, y su ángulo de visión le hacía sentirse mucho más colocada de lo que ya estaba.

Desde un punto ciego, apartado de la multitud y ese aire lujurioso y vicioso Nathaniel observaba a la pequeña princesa del club. ¿Por qué coño tenía que vigilar a aquel pequeño culo? Esa niña había demostrado tener más huevos y ser más peligrosa que todos los miembros del club, y eso era algo que sabía de sobra, pues se había criado con ella. La conocía desde que era una renacuaja.

Aún podía recordar con claridad el día que su padre entró en la casa club con un pequeño revoltijo de mantas, y el, con la curiosidad de un niño de cinco años se había acercado a ver qué era lo que traía el presidente y a qué se aferraba con tanto cuidado. Cuando los ojos gélidos como el hielo de Lyria conectaron con los suyos se quedó prendado, y supo que iba a dar muchos problemas en el futuro.

Como ahora.

Él era el hijo del presidente, debería estar contactando con el club más cercano para cerrar alianzas, debería estar preparando el ataque a los cabrones de Dunkle Wölfe, ellos querían traspasar su territorio, pero esos perros no sabían que estaban meando en el terreno equivocado. Iban a joderlos como a pequeñas putas.

Pero no. Tenía que cuidar a la jodida princesita, porque "podría meterse en problemas". Ella eran los problemas.

La joven alzó la cabeza y se reacomodó en el lugar. Parecía buscarlo con la mirada, y joder que lo encontró rápido. Se le notaba un poco borracha, tal vez algo colocada por el olor que reinaba en el aire, pero él sabía que no había bebido ni fumado nada que pudiese llevarla a ese estado de embriaguez, no por cuenta propia. Aquella noche todos los hermanos estaban avisados, nada de vicios para la princesita, y todos debían cumplir las órdenes si no querían sus pelotas fuera.

Nathaniel fue testigo de la mirada pícara y del puchero que hizo con sus labios, se agachó levemente, mostrando la cumbre de sus pechos blancos como la nata, nunca apartando aquellos ojos de vidrio de él, su cuerpo se tensó, su polla estaba dura. Aquella pequeña sabía cómo provocarlo, y ¡demonios! Había que ser idiota para no apreciar su figura o belleza. Esa niña había sido un dolor de cabeza de pequeña, y ahora lo era mucho peor.

A medida que iba creciendo él mismo había sido testigo de los cambios en su cuerpo, sobretodo porque vivían prácticamente juntos, como hermanos, pero la atracción que había entre ellos no era lo que sentían las familias. Si bien ella había coqueteado un par de veces con él, era su manera de relacionarse, engatusándote y envolviéndote en una tela de araña asfixiante, pero Nathaniel conocía su otra cara, esa que no mostraba al club, la oscuridad que se ocultaba dentro de ella, como dentro de todos los hermanos, incluso dentro de él mismo.

Nathaniel se removió en su sitio, con la mano movió su polla, empezaba a ser una molestia, y la reacomodó de manera que no le molestase. Eso hizo que la chica soltara una carcajada, atrayendo la mirada de unos cuantos.

Joder. Ahora tendría que lidiar con aquellos cerdos que se acercasen a ella.

Como odiaba tener que hacer de niñera.

* * *

ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ

* * *

Lyria observaba los movimientos y la incomodidad creciente en su compañero. Como le gustaba verlo sufrir por sus provocaciones, en el momento que comenzó a desarrollarse y notó como se ruborizaba y actuaba Nathaniel en su cercanía se convirtió en una diversión insana que le hacía relajarse de una forma inexplicable.

Las voces de los hombres que habían comenzado a rodearla las escuchaba lejanas, llegaban a sus oídos amortiguadas. Necesitaba aire fresco para despejarse, pero aquello era tan relajante…

Un manotazo en sus piernas le hizo recolocarse en el sofá. Los hombres huyeron en cuanto vieron la figura sentada junto a Lyria.

—Compórtate y deja de ser una estúpida— Anne-Sophie se dejó caer con pesadez al lado de Líz, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Nathaniel, quien parecía aparentemente aliviado de no tener que empezar otra mítica pelea a golpes para que los carroñeros que solían rondar a la princesita problemática se apartaran.

—Pero si me estoy portando bien, _Anís_ — devolvió con una sonrisilla.

Sophie iba a replicar ante aquel estúpido y ridículo apodo que le había colocado la primera vez que se conocieron, pero Lyria se dejó caer sobre ella, con la mitad de la espalda en sus muslos, la cabeza colgando, dejando a la vista su yugular.

—¿Sabes que tan fácil sería rajarte el cuello? — apoyó una de sus uñas negras sobre la garganta de Lyria, presionando levemente.

Lyria se irguió un poco, mirándola con aquellos bloques de hielo.

—Atrévete— desafió con confianza —Te esperaré en el infierno y seré tu peor pesadilla.

—Pero si ya lo eres— replicó Sophie con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué no mejor me das un beso? — Lyria hizo un mohín con sus labios, rojos como cerezas, invitándola a agacharse y cerrar las distancias. Sophie suspiró y pellizcó su labio inferior, aburrida ya de sus coqueteos. Era incansable, no tenía remedio.

La lengua de Lyria se paseó por sus dedos, lamiéndolos con provocación. Sophie apartó enseguida la mano con un sonido de asco, mirando a su alrededor. Muchos las observaban de reojo, seguramente esperando un espectáculo lésbico. Siempre acababa igual cuando estaba con ella.

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero Lyria se había vuelto alguien imprescindible en su vida y viceversa. Si cuando entró en el club le hubiesen dicho que formaría tal amistad con la princesita del club se habría reído en su cara y les habría humillado, y sin embargo allí estaban. Dos almas completamente opuestas que encajaban a la perfección.

* * *

ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ

* * *

Diane limpiaba las copas en su puesto tras la barra. Su postura rígida y su ceño fruncido dejaban muy en claro que no quería que nadie se acercase a ella. Interiormente suspiraba aliviada de no tener que ejercer de prostituta como muchas otras veces. Realmente detestaba vender su cuerpo, no se sentía cómoda con ello y suplicó en su fuero interno no tener que verse rebajada de nuevo a ese nivel, el dinero parecía no ser tanto un problema, empezaba a tener ahorros.

Ojalá no la cagues de nuevo, Diane, se reprendió a si misma.

Estaba segura de que si hablaba de su situación con Mikhael lo comprendería, él la había aceptado, incluso le había dicho que no era necesario que se prostituyese, pero tenía miedo. Había visto la oscuridad de ese bajo mundo y les temía, pero jamás lo aceptaría, no allí, no con ellos.

Ellos se alimentaban del temor.

El ruido de un golpe seco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Rellénala— la potente voz de Mikau se hizo paso entre todo el ruido del local. Ciertamente aquella mujer la tenía un poco atemorizada.

Los brillantes ojos dorados la miraron con insistencia, esperando a que tomara la copa y la llenase de nuevo. Mikau alzó una ceja, señalando significativamente la copa como diciendo "¿A qué esperas? ¿Es que eres tonta?"

Diane aparcó su miedo en lo más profundo de su ser y cogió la copa con brusquedad. Dándose la vuelta para ir a llenarla.

Mikau observó atentamente a la muchacha, bien podrían ser de la misma estatura, esta vez Diane no llevaba ropa reveladora como muchas otras veces que la había visto. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto, liso como una cascada de cobre cayendo por su espalda hasta la cadera.

Había escuchado su historia, rumores sueltos de boca de las viejas damas de los hermanos.

Diane _Violet_ Murray. Una chica abandonada por su novio que entró en el club con nada más que su cuerpo. Jamás había mostrado signos de flaqueza y eso era algo que le gustaba a Mikau. No le desagradaba por completo.

Diane deslizó la copa ante ella, aguantando la mirada de Mikau desafiante, sus ojos azules levemente achinados se estrecharon más, retándola a que le dijese algo.

Mikau tomó su copa y la alzó, inclinando levemente la cabeza, pequeños mechones burdeos escaparon de su recogido.

—A tu salud— dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Diane le gruño y se fue a la otra punta de la barra, lo más lejos que pudo de ella.

Mikau giró en la silla divertida, recorriendo el club con sus orbes dorados. Frunció el ceño hacia el sofá en el que descansaban aquellas dos inseparables. Realmente no podía comprender como alguien como Sophie podía llevarse bien con Lyria, pues a sus ojos no era más que una niñata mimada, una princesa en apuros demasiado débil que necesita protección.

Le irritaba de sobremanera su actitud despreocupada y burlesca. ¿Cómo podía Sophie soportarla? Ella era una persona, aunque de apariencia inocente, con un carácter feroz, y lo sabía de primera mano.

Días después de llegar al club se la cruzó de frente. Mikau cometió el error de meterse con ella, solo de recordarle le dolía.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

Acompañada del amigo de su padre fallecido Mikau ingresó en el club. Mientras esperaba fuera del despacho vio pasar a Sophie, tan joven, tan inútil y frágil como una puta muñeca de porcelana.

—Las niñas no deberían estar aquí— había soltado su incontrolable lengua.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde deberían estar según tú? — replicó mordazmente Sophie cruzándose de brazos, deteniéndose frente a ella. La diferencia de altura era bastante clara, siendo Mikau mucho más alta que la otra.

—A ver, déjame pensar…— se llevó la mano a la barbilla, simulando pensar —En la guardería, en el colegio o… en la puta calle. — decía a medía que iba enumerando con los dedos.

Sophie frunció el entrecejo en respuesta, y sin que Mikau lo viera venir le soltó un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz.

—Cierra el hocico, puta, o lo siguiente que te romperé será la mandíbula.

 ** _*Fin del Flashback*_**

Y con esas palabras terminó su primer encuentro.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Mikau mientras en su mente se repetía aquella escena. Ahora, tres años después, su relación no era mucho mejor. Mikau sentía simpatía por Sophie, se sabían iguales, pero Sophie parecía huirle como a la peste y preferir la compañía de la princesita.

Nunca había cruzado palabra con Lyria a pesar de los años que llevaban en el mismo club, tampoco quería, había visto lo suficiente de ella como para saber que no la quería cerca.

Sus ojos volaron inconscientemente a una cabellera dorada que permanecía en las sombras: Nathaniel.

Le tocaba vigilar al grano en el culo.

Cuando los ojos dorados de ambos se cruzaron Mikau alzó la copa, compadeciéndose de su trabajo en aquellos momentos.

* * *

ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ

* * *

Aquella noche la casa club de los Dunkle Wölfe había estado de celebración también. El jardín delantero y trasero estaba repleto de borrachos, hermanos que habían caído rendidos por el alcohol y el agotamiento y prostitutas que parecían haber seguido el mismo ritual.

El olor de las tortitas en la planta inferior hizo a Dimitry levantarse, siendo guiado por ese delicioso aroma. Con pasos pesados bajó por las escaleras de madera, tratando de sortear los charcos de alcohol y quién sabe qué más sustancias, y a las personas que dormían en el frío suelo. Dimitry pateó a alguno de los hermanos, demasiado cansado por la juerga de ayer como para tener cuidado con aquellos cabrones.

La suave voz de Louisette se filtró en al aire junto al delicioso aroma de otro de sus desayunos. Dimitry trató de no hacer ruido, acercándose como un cazador a su presa, con cautela. Cuando se asomó por la puerta de la cocina vio su figura de espaldas a él. La pequeña figura repleta de curvas de Louisette se movía con gracia mientras tarareaba, sus largos cabellos pálidos y dorados se mecían junto a ella.

Dimitry entró en la cocina, pisando con cuidado el suelo de azulejos negros y se sentó en un taburete frente a la isla, una lenta sonrisa creció inconscientemente en sus labios mientras sus ojos rojizos observaban a la pequeña Lotti, aquella muchacha siempre le ponía de buen humor, le causaba gracia el cómo se sonrojaba frente a él, y, cielos santo, amaba como cocinaba. De todos los Penrose que conocía era la única a la que soportaba.

Ensimismada como estaba ella en su mundo interior no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Podría haber sido alguien de un club enemigo y ella estaría indefensa. Ese pensamiento le molestó, frunció el ceño. Mataría a cualquiera que se dignara a ponerle una mano encima.

Louisette giró repentinamente y soltó un pequeño grito, casi haciendo que se le cayera el plato de las manos. Dimitry alzó una ceja interrogativo.

—¡Me has asustado! — gritó algo exaltada aún. Girarse y ver al hombre que rondaba sus sueños cada noche había sido demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Dimitry llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, y algunos mechones se habían escapado de ella, dándole una apariencia más salvaje, si sumábamos eso a su ceño fruncido y a aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos mirándola con intensidad, casi con posesividad le habían provocado un mini infarto allí mismo, en la cocina. Y un orgasmo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención— la mirada de Dimitry se relajó y Louisette bajó la cabeza sonrojada por su arrebato.

—¿Quieres… Quieres desayunar? — pero que pregunta más estúpida, estaba claro que sí. Louisette se golpeó mentalmente.

Dimitry aguantó las ganas de reír, se le antojaba tan tierna aquella manera de comportarse. Asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada de refilón de la contraria, quien colocó una plato en la isla junto a las tortitas ya preparadas.

—Yo… Iré a despertar a los demás— Louisette comenzó su camino para salir de la cocina, pero una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo, el contacto envió miles de descargas eléctricas a su estómago.

—Quédate.

Aquello la tomó desprevenida. Lotti giró para mirarlo, los ojos de Dimitry no daban paso a replicas, viendo la incomodidad de la muchacha Dimitry aflojó el agarre que inconscientemente había apretado y carraspeó:

—Están demasiado borrachos y correrás peligro si te acercas a ellos, creo que ya sabes que no debes acercarte a ninguno tu sola si no quieres que…— las palabras se quedaron en el aire, no quería usar ese vocabulario delante de ella, así que optó por otra cosa —Ya sabes lo que pasó la otra vez— el tono oscuro no paso desapercibido para Louisette haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Sí, lo sabía. Sabía lo que pasaba si ibas sola por aquel club, aún más si estaban borrachos como cubas.

Recordaba aún como en sus primero días en el club se acercó a uno de los hombres, suplicando por un poco de droga, era adicta. La desesperación la había llevado a ello, y aunque intentase mantener a ralla su adicción le era imposible hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda, pero en aquellos momentos solo necesitaba un poco de heroína, lo recuerdos se repetían en su mente como puñales, y quería olvidarlos para no seguir rompiéndose. Grave error.

Aquel hombre le prometió subsistirla de todo lo que ella quisiera a cambio de sexo, y cuando Louisette se negó el hombre se echó sobre ella, rompiendo su camisa blanca y levantando su larga falda a tablas hasta su cintura.

 _"Escúchame pequeña puta, aquí no eres nada, no tienes voz, así que más te vale hacer lo que te ordene si no quieres acabar peor de lo que ya estás."_

Por suerte Dimitry y Castiel llegaron a tiempo y aquello quedó solo en un susto, un susto que le hizo abrir los ojos y pedirles que la ayudaran con su problema.

El tirón en el brazo le hizo regresar a la realidad, los ojos de Dimitry la observaban con seriedad.

—Come conmigo— otro tirón que hizo que estuvieran más cerca. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra ella asintió y se sentó junto a él.

—Gracias— murmuró después de un rato donde los cubiertos contra el plato eran lo único que se escuchaban.

—¿Por qué? — tenía una vaga idea de a que se refería pero siempre era bueno escucharla hablar.

—Por haberme ayudado aquel día, por acogerme a mí y a mi hermanos… Por cambiar mi vida— Louisette lo miró con vergüenza en sus orbes zafiros, pensando en el estado que estaba en el momento en que se conocieron.

—Gracias a ti por aparecer— respondió el con una sonrisa que pocas veces se podía ver en su persona —Si tu no hubieses llegado quizás habríamos muerto de hambre.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Lotti recordando la mala alimentación que llevaban aquellos hombres, y con aquello se estableció un silencio cómodo entre ambos.

* * *

ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ

* * *

Ya era mediodía cuando Castiel se levantó. Su cabeza palpitaba horrores y era incapaz de recordar nada del día anterior. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rejas de la persiana como taladros dispuestos a perforarlo. Se incorporó en la cama, la sábana negra resbaló por su torso desnudo. Llevó la mano a sus ojo para frotárselos, si tenía la cabeza hecha mierda no quería verse en un espejo. La celebración de la noche anterior había sido épica, el embarazo de una vieja dama siempre era motivo de celebración, más aún cuando esta había sufrido dos abortos. El bebé ahora estaba sano, y no supieron como conmemorar aquel momento más que al más puro estilo de los lobos. Una sonrisa asomó por los labios del pelirrojo.

Un bebé, jodida mierda. El padre estaba jodido.

—¿Por qué sonríes? — una voz fina a su lado le hizo girar la cabeza. Si bien era cierto que había notado calor corporal junto a él no se había molestado en saber quién era hasta ese momento.

—Annabella— dijo con simpleza. La muchacha alzó las cejas en un gesto que se podía interpretar muy bien como "qué mierda te pasa"

—No te acuerdas de nada— comentó dejando largar un suspiro y se dejó caer otra vez sobre el colchón —No me importa, solo no hagas mucho ruido cuando te vayas.

Castiel dejó su mirada vagar por el contorno de su figura que dibujaba la sábana unos segundos. Annabella _Scarlett_ Blume no era una chica de curvas impresionantes, lo que más resaltaba de ella era su culo, respingón y suave, le hacía querer frotarse eternamente contra el, morderlo y marcarlo hasta que su pálida piel gritase su nombre. Antes de salir de la cama le dio un azote y rió ante el respingo que dio la muchacha, la cual se giró con furia bailando en sus ojos azules.

—Eres imbécil. ¡Vete ya! — gritó antes de volver a cubrirse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Su relación había sido así desde siempre, al menos desde que él recordaba. Él conocía sus demonios, sus temores, su historia… Al fin y al cabo fue él quien le dio un lugar en el club.

—No duermas mucho, hay trabajo— comentó poniéndose los pantalones. Un gruñido salió del montón de mantas en el que se había convertido Annabella —Al menos no estés aquí cuando yo vuelva, no quiero que mi cama huela a ti.

Annabella masculló un escueto gilipollas y se removió.

—Si sigues aquí cuando vuelva te sacaré desnuda al pasillo.

Y esa simple frase bastó para que ella pusiera pies en polvorosa y corriera al baño de la habitación para ducharse y despejarse. Las sonoras carcajadas de Castiel se escuchaban tras la puerta del baño.

—¡Eres un idiota! — gritó Annabella a la puerta, furiosa porque no le había dejado seguir durmiendo.

—¡Gracias! — se escuchó antes de que la puerta sonase indicando que el pelirrojo acababa de marcharse.

Bajo el chorro de la ducha Annabella se permitió relajarse. Sabía que él no amenazaba en vano, y por muy bien que se llevasen el debía mostrar autoridad, al fin y al cabo ahora era el jefe, y ella una simple chica más del club. Al acabar de ducharse buscó su ropa de ayer, el olor a alcohol y marihuana aún estaba presente en ella. Arrugó la camiseta en sus manos, necesitaba heroína, a los ojos de los demás lo estaba dejando, pero lo cierto era que lo único que la distraía del mono eran el sexo y el alcohol. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en destruirse a si misma?

—Scarlett— una voz femenina proveniente en el umbral de la puerta ahora abierta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Jade, la prostituta que la había rescatado de las calles y la había llevado a aquel lugar. Envidiaba su figura, la envidiaba a ella. Una mujer exótica y hermosa, de piel canela y ojos verdes como su propio nombre, su figura repleta de curvas, voluptuosa pero no de una manera excesiva. Ella era por así decirlo la "madame" del prostíbulo, la líder de las prostitutas. Y sabía porque estaba allí. —Te necesitamos en Garden, Khalia se ha torcido un tobillo.

 _Garden._ Mejor conocido como The Garden, el club de strippers más famoso que regentaban los lobos. Su otra "casa".

—Vamos— no tenía otra opción, al menos a ella no la tocaban… Casi nunca.

* * *

ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ

* * *

La penumbra del despacho calmaba un poco su dolor de cabeza. Una migraña amenazaba con permanecer allí más tiempo del que debía y eso le estaba reventando por dentro.

Castiel golpeó el puño contra la mesa, haciendo que Lysandro alzara la vista hacia él.

—Te dije que no bebieras tanto— la paz que destilaba su amigo le enervaba más de lo que le calmaba.

—Cállate, joder.

Lysandro alzó la vista al techo, rogando por paciencia para no clavarle un puñal en el estómago.

—Hemos escuchado rumores.

—¿Qué tipo de rumores? — cuestionó el pelirrojo. Genial, no necesitaba mierda sobre ellos para qué la policía viniese otra vez a joder. Abogado no estaba en aquellos momentos en la ciudad, aún tardaría bastante en regresar, y le había prometido no meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenían.

—Dicen que los Dunkle Wölfe están entrando en territorio enemigo, que están planeando algo contra Mikhael para apartarlo de las calles. Según uno de los nuestros, hemos estados vendiendo droga en su zona.

Castiel lo miró sorprendido. Él no había autorizado nada de aquello, ni siquiera quería ir contra Mikhael, no sin un motivo. Sabía cómo se las gastaban las calaveras, eran famosos por su reputación de asesinos fríos y sanguinarios. El antiguo jefe había sido un cabrón; vendía mujeres como esclavas sexuales por una miseria, organizaba subastas ilegales para ello, muchas menores desaparecidas habían sido encontradas años más tarde bajo el dominio de magnates, cerdos cabrones sin escrúpulos que las habían comprado, y el nombre de Francis y los Giftig Schäde eran las notas más entonadas en sus bocas.

—Hay una cosa más— añadió Lysandro dejándolo en el aire.

—¿Qué? Escúpelo ya, hoy no estoy para tus tonterías.

Con un suspiro Lysandro habló:

—Dicen que vamos tras su hija.

—¿Su hija? — cuestionó Castiel. ¿Francis tenía una hija?

—La hija de Mikhael— aclaró el albino adivinando sus pensamientos.

¿Mikhael tenía una hija? ¿Para qué mierda se supone que la querrían ellos?

¡Jodida mierda! Alguien estaba esparciendo rumores y eso no le gustaba para nada, más aún si no eran ciertos.

—Tráeme a quién te ha contado esto. ¡Ahora! — ordenó. Lysandro asintió saliendo del despacho, segundo después Castiel desplomó su cuerpo sobre la silla de cuero.

No sabía quién estaba esparciendo rumores, pero esperaba que Mikhael no fuese como su padre y tuviese un pensamiento más diplomático. Si bien la convivencia desde que su padre se mudó a la ciudad no había sido muy buena, ahora las cosas estaban mejor.

O eso esperaba. Tal vez todo esto fuese la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

 **Aquí la letrita negra que marca el fin del capítulo**

 **Esto es un capítulo piloto, sé que me estoy aventurando en terreno peligroso y que muchas historias que han tratado sobre estos temas siempre acaban medio raras y dejándote un sabor raro en la boca, pero espero seguir el camino correcto y que no quieran tirarse de los pelos por lo absurdo del argumento.**

AY DE VERDAD, PERO COMO ODIO ESCRIBIR EN NEGRITA.

Sé que el prólogo no tuvo mucha salida, o tal vez fue la historia en sí, pero espero que os guste el primer capítulo. Igual si no les gusta lo borro todo y me voy al carajo de acá :v

Para mi sorpresa no nos mandaron muchas fichas, así que fue bastante complicado elegir algunas ya que había incoherencias y contradicciones, otras eran prácticamente absurdas, pero igualmente agradezco la intención.

 **Crow:** Hola muy buenas, yo debería seguir las historias pero me da flojera, ahora que tengo unos días libres seguiré la historia que le estoy dedicando a esta malnacida :'V mucho lof para todas.

Y creo que no tengo más que decir. Dejen el review y según las opiniones o el éxito que tenga pensaremos en continuarlo o no, ya que me parece absurdo seguir una historia que no tiene pies ni cabeza, odio ese tipo de historias con personajes locos que solo te hacen querer llorar por lo estúpido que se acaba tornando todo.

 **-Bad Dream Ruelle**

 **▬Bunny**


	3. Rumores

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el dark love, Dunkle liebe no es para ti.

Si no te gusta el MC, Dunkle liebe no es para ti.

Si no te gustan las relaciones tóxicas, lenguaje vulgar y crudo, abuso, situaciones perturbantes y sangrientas y buscas una historia donde sus protagonistas tengan una relación de color de rosa, definitivamente Dunkle liebe **no** es para ti.

Leer bajo vuestro propio riesgo, las autoras no se harán cargo de problemas de corazón u histeria por parte de las lectoras.

* * *

El sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana del despacho de Mikhael, uno de los rayos cayendo directamente sobre él. Sentado tras el escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos entrecruzadas y una mirada oscura y hostil hacia quién sabe qué pensamientos.

Nathaniel entró en el despacho de su padre con Kentin pisándole los talones.

El joven de cabellos castaños había irrumpido en medio de una llamada para notificar a Nathaniel de que su padre estaba esperando por él, que tenían asuntos que tratar.

—¿Y qué es tan urgente para que deba cancelar la negociación con la banda de Canadá?

Pero Kentin no le respondió. Simplemente le dio esa típica mirada de "muévete-y-lo-sabrás" y Nathaniel no había perdido más tiempo para mover su culo donde su padre.

La mirada de Mikhael los congeló en el sitio. Nathaniel inspiró hondo y erráticamente caminó hasta el centro del despacho, situándose sobre la alfombra negra que cubría el parqué oscuro.

Demostrar miedo ante un depredador nunca era una buena idea, y eso era su padre en aquellos momentos, un depredador. Los dorados ojos se veían oscuros, mortales. Nathaniel pensaba fervientemente que si uno de ellos hiciera un movimiento brusco su padre saltaría el escritorio de madera y se echaría sobre ellos para arrancarles la garganta.

—Padre— dijo Nathaniel, obteniendo así la completa atención de este.

Kentin quiso correr. No tenía idea de lo que preocupaba al jefe, y como el infierno que debía ser algo realmente jodido para que Mikhael "El Salvador" mostrara ese lado tan lúgubre.

Él era quien le había ayudado, quien le había convertido en quien era. Lo había recogido de las calles cuando más bajo había caído y cuando más jodido estaba. Le había enseñado a valerse por sí mismo, en no depender de nadie y en dejar de odiarse por lo que era. Lo había hecho fuerte. Pero ahora estaba cagado.

Mikhael bajó las manos lentamente, como un ejecutor que se preparaba para tomar sus armas y degollarlos a todos.

—Me has llamado para algo— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Nathaniel también había notado la oscuridad alrededor de su padre, pero no podía permanecer allí todo el día. Los tratos con la banda de Canadá iban a tener que esperar, sí, y eso le molestaba como el infierno.

—Dunkle Wölfe— fue lo único que salió de los labios de Mikhael, y en un tono tan grave y duro que daba miedo.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada a Kentin, quien permanecía en tensión.

 _Esos putos perros._

El castañó tenía los puños apretados. No era bueno que estuviera allí, no si tenía que ver con los perros, mucho menos después de que el chico hubiese sufrido lo que sufrió por su culpa. Por esa puta banda.

Una espina que no era fácil de quitar.

La mirada de su padre se dirigió a él, absorbiéndolo.

—Nos han llegado rumores. Rumores de que los Lobos quieren apartarme del camino para hacerse con nuestro territorio— el cuerpo de Nathaniel se tensó. Eso debían ser mentiras. Los Lobos no serían tan estúpidos para meterse en su zona. Había una especie de pacto no hablado de no interferencia en los asuntos del otro. Ellos se quedaban en el sur y su grupo en el norte. —Unos cuantos prospectos aseguran que han visto cachorros vendiendo droga por nuestra zona.

—¿Son fiables? — las palabras salieron con ferocidad. Le importaba una mierda la venta de droga. Se la podían meter por el culo si querían. Lo que de verdad le molestaba era el rumor de que los perros querían echar a su padre. Si alguno de aquellos capullos trataba de hacerle algo los mataría. Y sabía perfectamente que a Mikhael aquello no le importaba. Era el jefe. Duro. Fuerte. Y se lanzaría delante de un camión con tal de proteger a su club. De protegerlos a todos, por eso él debía ser quien velara por la seguridad de su padre.

—No lo sé. Puede. Muchos de los nuestros odian a Los Lobos y aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad de ir contra ellos. — el tono desganado y sin importancia de su padre le decía que aquello no era todo.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Hay algo más. No te comportarías así solo por rumores de venta de droga, y no te importa lo que te pase— lo último lo dijo a modo de reproche— Hay algo más para que estés así. Joder. Incluso Kentin puede notarlo, esta acojonado.

—No estoy acojonado— farfulló Kentin en voz no muy alta. Realmente sí estaba acojonado. No veía la hora de salir de allí.

Mikhael asintió con la cabeza solemnemente.

—Es sobre Lyria.

 _¿Qué con la niña?_

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un intruso. La puerta se abrió con demasiada fuerza, chocando contra la pared, casi atropellando a Kentin en su camino, quien había permanecido a la derecha de esta durante toda la conversación.

Un tornado de aroma a golosinas y cabellos rosados como el algodón de azúcar irrumpió en medio de todos, lanzándose contra la mesa y dando un fuerte manotazo que hizo a la madera crujir.

—¿Es verdad? — exigió Lyria en un grito.

El silencio se hizo durante un momento y Anne-Sophie entró suspirando mientras se rascaba el cuello.

—No he podido contenerla— comentó como disculpa dirigiendo una mueca a su jefe.

Todo rastro de oscuridad en los ojos de Mikhael se desvaneció ante la visión de Lyria, para él siempre fue y sería la princesa de sus ojos.

—Lo siento— murmuró Anne-Sophie a Nathaniel, quien se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró con pesadez.

—¡Dime! ¿Es verdad? — volvió a exigir Lyria, esta vez más bajo. Su respiración era errática debido a la carrera para llegar hasta allí esquivando a Sophie.

Kentin se sorprendió del tono empleado por la muchacha. Jamás la había visto así. Nunca, en todos los años que la conocía la había visto de aquella manera, frenética, con ese toque de locura bailando en sus ojos, como si estuviese dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos a su propio padre si no le daba una respuesta rápida. Para él, y para todos en el club Lyria era una niñata mimada que había que proteger. Una chiquilla coqueta y prohibida que no había que tocar.

Mikhael hizo un gesto a Sophie para que sacara a Kentin de allí.

—Kentin, me… ¿Me acompañas? — trató de controlar el temblor en su voz, y mágicamente lo logró. Ese chico siempre le afectaba.

Pillando la indirecta Kentin salió, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. No podía quejarse. Que utilizaran a aquella chica, que a sus ojos era preciosa, no le suponía ningún problema.

Anne-Sophie había sido una de sus primeras amigas al llegar al club, y la había visto crecer maravillosamente. Había visto a su cuerpo cambiar en primera fila, incluso aún recordaba el color original de su cabello, aunque debía aceptar que aquella mezcla de tonos siena y borgoña le sentaban realmente bien.

Sus orbes jade lo observaron e inconscientemente comenzó a retorcerse las manos, como siempre que se quedaban solos. Kentin no pudo más que sonreír internamente. Sophie era de aquellas chicas que primero golpeaban y luego preguntaban, pero ante él se comportaba como una inocente y tímida chica boyscout.

Ella suspiró temblorosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo mientras esperaba su respuesta. Inmediatamente Kentin se dio cuenta de que le había estado hablando, incluso habían estado caminando hasta la sala de juegos del club, y el no había parado de mirarla, absorto como estaba, ni un solo segundo.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías?

—Decía que… Decía que si te apetece una partida al billar.

—Sí, claro.

 _Lo que sea con tal de seguir contigo._

* * *

Mikhael tomó una larga respiración antes de enfrentarse al manojo de nervios que era en aquellos momentos Lyria.

—Deberías relajarte— espetó Nathaniel manteniendo el temple. Posó la mano sobre uno de los hombros de Lyria, pero esta se deshizo de su toque con un movimiento rápido, mirándolo con asco.

—No me digas que me relaje, tú, gran idiota— casi podía verla sisear como una cobra —¿Estabas enterado de esto? Porque si lo sabías y no me lo has dicho te juro que-

—Nathaniel no lo sabía— habló por fin Mikhael —Justamente estaba diciéndoselo cuando tú has aparecido— el tono de reproche estaba implícito en sus palabras, pero Lyria alzó la barbilla, retando a su padre a que siguiera por ese camino.

—Si lo dejaras hablar— murmuró el rubio, ganándose una mala mirada de su "hermana". Sus labios se movieron, haciendo burla a las palabras de Nathaniel en un susurro silencioso.

—Los lobos van a por ti— las palabras cayeron sobre la sala como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Y para qué van a querer a Nathaniel?

El rubio la miró casi con sorna, no sabiendo si reír o llorar. Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

—No a por él.

—Lo sé, pero siempre es más fácil cuando me hago la desentendida.

Se instaló un silencio entre los tres, ninguno sabiendo que decir o qué más aportar.

Estaban en peligro, iban a por ellos, y ninguno estaría de acuerdo en quedarse al margen. Eran guerreros, luchadores, y tozudos.

—No voy a esconderme— se pronunció Lyria. Los dos hombres tomaron aire, casi absorbiendo las palabras y pesándoles, no conformes con ellas.

—Deberías dejarnos…

—¿Tú vas a hacerlo? — le interrumpió. Lo sabía, la respuesta iba a ser "no". —Entonces yo tampoco. Eres tú a quien quieren matar.

Las crudas palabras se instalaron como puñales en todos ellos. Solo Lyria, con su voz dulce y femenina podía generar ese efecto de realidad en ellos cuando hablaba tan francamente.

—Y a ti a quien quieren secuestrar— la mandíbula de Mikhael se endureció cuando apretó los dientes.

—¿Cómo?

—¿A qué te refieres? — Nathaniel se puso tenso. Una cosa era querer atentar contra un jefe de club y otra meterse con su familia

Si te metías con un jefe de club se podía entender como un conflicto entre bandas, peleas por el territorio, pero cuando ibas a por un miembro de su familia se volvía algo personal.

Una cosa era meterse con el jefe y otra muy distinta meterse con un miembro de la familia de este. La familia y el club eran cosas aparte, bien ambos podían mezclarse en ocasiones, sobretodo en la vida social, pero a la hora de negociar o pelear iban por separado, a no ser que esa familia fuese parte del propio club, y a ojos de todos Lyria no existía para nadie más que los miembros de Giftig Schäde.

Desde el momento en que Mikhael apareció con ese puñado de mantas y una niña llorona en el club todos decidieron que Lyria se quedaría al margen, quisiera o no, al menos hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad, en cuyo caso podría decidir si quería seguir viviendo aquella vida o marcharse. Y para eso aún quedaba medio año.

—Pero… Pero si nadie más aparte de los del club saben que soy tu…

Mikhael suspiró. Lyria tenía razón, y eso solo significaba una cosa:

—Hay un topo. — sentenció Nathaniel.

Un jodido topo en su club.

¿Quién podía haberlos traicionado? Todos sabían que Lyria era su luz, su pequeña princesa. ¿Acaso él no había sido bueno con ellos? ¿No los había aceptado en su club cuando más perdidos estaban?

Iba a atrapar a ese cabrón y después le haría rogar al Diablo para que le ayudara, porque lo que le haría pasar sería peor que una condena eterna.

—Pues que vengan, pero no me voy a esconder. — Lyria se cruzó de brazos tras sus palabras, demostrando que no habría, ni ahora ni nunca, una oportunidad de discusión.

* * *

Castiel, Lysandro y Dimitry miraban a la mujer que parecía arrugarse cada vez más en la silla. Ella era quien había informado a sus prospectos.

Rumores.

Eso era todo lo que tenían, pero menuda gran mierda de rumores.

La gente cuchicheaba que los Lobos querían usurpar el territorio de las Calaveras, y que ya lo estaban haciendo, poco a poco. Desmantelando sus negocios y adueñándose de ellos.

Gran y jodida mierda. El no había autorizado nada de aquello. Su propuesta desde que llegaron a la ciudad siempre había sido mantener una competencia sana con sus rivales, y no inmiscuirse a no ser que ellos no lo hicieran. Y como el jodido infierno que no lo habían hecho.

Estaban de mierda hasta el cuello.

" _En el club, ¿sabeis? En Garden. Los clientes hablan, y lo que más suena es que estáis buscando a la hija de Mikhael, pero nadie dice la razón. Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija, y vosotros tampoco tendríais que saberlo. Si Mikhael lo escondía era por algo. Estáis jodidos, dudo que quiera negociar nada después de esto."_

Dimitry alzó una ceja en dirección a Castiel.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que me interesa una niña? No sabía que tenía una hija.

Quería golpearlos a todos. Hundir sus nudillos en sus caras y romper sus huesos hasta que no fueran más que una gran masa de carne y sangre.

—De todas maneras deberíamos tratar de hablar con él, de manera pacífica— Lysandro, tan calmo como siempre, tomó la mano de la mujer y la invitó a salir de la sala. La joven pareció aliviada de poder huir.

—No perdemos nada por intentarlo— le secundó Dimitry.

Harto de todo aquello Castiel asintió, un asentimiento seco y brusco que hizo a su cuello crujir.

—Mandaré a Annabella, dudo que le hagan algo. Ella conoce a algunas de las putas que trabajan allí.

Con su pasado y la vida que había llevado hasta ahora Annabella había coincidido con muchas de las putas que frecuentaban los Calaveras. No iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que entraba en su zona. Entre ellas se cuidaban, casi tanto como se cuidaban los miembros de un club.

—¿Y si le ocurre algo? — Lysandro arrugó el ceño, no contento con el plan.

—Daños colaterales.

Lysandro podría, realmente lo habría golpeado por ser tan imbécil y capullo, pero la falta de réplica de Dimitry le hizo saber que también opinaba igual. Molesto con ellos abandonó la sala. Su jefe a veces podía ser un gran e inmenso gilipollas.

—Lo entenderá— comentó Dimitry, acompañando a Castiel fuera para buscar a la muchacha y concretar lo que llevaría a cabo.

* * *

Los hombres se prepararon tras los arbustos y sobre la parte superior del edificio vecino. Con las armas cargadas y alertas esperaban a sus objetivos.

Herirlos, no matarlos. Esas eran las órdenes.

Llevaban esperando ya dos horas, pero debían ser pacientes, sobre todo si querían volver a poner en su lugar de líder a su jefe. Las cosas debían ser como antes.

Esa anarquía, esa especie de república bananera en la que se había convertido su club, no estaban de acuerdo, e iban a imponer un nuevo líder a la fuerza. Y para ellos había sido prometida la gloria. Grandes puestos en la organización, al menos para los supervivientes. No les importaba morir por su Jefe.

 **Era por una buena causa.**

Dos personas salieron por la puerta. Los hombres se tensaron, controlando su respiración y pulso para no fallar.

Aquellos dos sujetos parecían discutir algo. El de cabellos largos se mantenía sereno, como si no le importara nada realmente, y el de melena roja parecía a punto de saltar al cuello de alguien.

Fred inspiró, preparado para disparar, y cuando su dedo estaba apretando el gatillo pudo ver el cambio en el hombre de cabello largo. Casi como si hubiese escuchado su silencioso movimiento se giró hacia él y arrolló a su amigo. El resto fue una sucesión de balas y gritos. Los miembros de los Lobos salían con armas en mano, directos a ellos. Pudo escuchar los gritos ahogados de los suyos.

El sonido amortiguado de los puñetazos por sus cuerpos. Los que se ahogaban con su propia sangre.

Lo último que pudo ver Fred fue un mar de plata encendido por las llamas.

—Tóxico y letal. La muerte nos aguarda— murmuró ante los Lobos antes de meterse el arma en la boca y disparar.

Los miembros estaban frenéticos. Algunos heridos fueron ayudados a entrar en el interior del club para curarlos, otros buscaban algún superviviente.

Castiel se giró hacia Dimitry. Él también había escuchado lo que había dicho aquel canalla.

—A la mierda las negociaciones. Habéis ganado un pasaje al infierno.

* * *

 **La negrita indica el fin del capítulo.**

Leí los comentarios. Luego me di cuenta de que podría parecer que estaba lloriqueando por la poca audiencia. Verdammt. No era lo que pretendía. Realmente no tengo mucha confianza en mi a la hora de escribir, por eso tengo a Crow como esclava leyendo todo lo que escribo y corrigiéndome.

Me alegró que os gustara el piloto. Es por ello que he seguido escribiendo, si hubiese sido al contrario habría abandonado la historia.

Cuando escribo me gusta hacerlo bien. No soy una experta ni una erudita, pero si hago algo para otros quiero que sea bueno.

Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo, sois un amor.

Este capítulo ha sido más bien un capítulo de transición, bastante necesario para la historia, quizás un poco corto porque me gusta ir sobre seguro.

Creo que eso es todo, espero que os guste, y ya sabéis. Según vuestros comentarios esto seguirá su rumbo. Y si en algún momento me voy de madres, por favor, decidlo. Ya he dicho que si hago algo para otros quiero hacerlo bien.

Tschüss


End file.
